


Falling From Grace

by Rollinginthesheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinginthesheep/pseuds/Rollinginthesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He'll be falling from grace</i>
  <br/><i>Till the end of all his days</i>
  <br/><i>From the ashes of hate</i>
  <br/><i>It's a cruel demon's fate</i>
  <br/><i>On the wings of darkness</i>
  <br/><i>He's returned to stay</i>
  <br/><i>There will be no escape</i>
  <br/><i>Cause he's fallen far from grace</i>
  <br/><b>A Demon's Fate - Within Temptation</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling From Grace

You can become addicted to a certain type of pain. Sometimes it’s because you cannot feel anything else. Sometimes it’s because you’ve become use to it. For Lily Luna Potter it was neither. She endured the pain, the emotional and physical pain for the sake it would protect those whom she held dear.

Lily had been a small child and being one of the youngest in her extended family meant that she was constantly coddled, protected. When she tripped she was picked up by her parents. When she couldn’t reach something someone bigger than her passed it down to her. But no matter how she grew people couldn’t understand she _outgrew_ this. So many seemed to see her as pampered, protected from the brewing tension in the wizarding world. Harry Potter’s precious daughter. So when push came to shove Lily wanted to change this. She didn’t want to be sheltered. She wanted to fight.

But they wouldn’t let her battle. So she chose another fight.

One that only she could sacrifice herself for.

Lily had met Scorpius Malfoy when she was eleven. Her parents had been smothering her with hugs and kisses and ‘good lucks’ as it was her first year at Hogwarts. They had been standing on the train platform and the smoke from the train obscured much from view. All she could see was the imposing burgundy form of the train. When she finally managed to separate from her parents she boarded, pulling her luggage behind her. The trunk was half her size although according to James she was incredibly short to begin with so it wasn’t a huge surprise. Hugo had only just grown a little taller than her. He had planned on meeting her on the train as the Weasley-Granger’s were running late.

The train was fairly full at this stage and it was difficult to find a compartment that wasn’t full or full of people that looked rather threatening to the eleven year old. Finally she found a compartment that had some of her cousins.

A couple of hours later Lily decided to go get changed as Dominique had gone off to do some prefect duties and told her that they were arriving soon. Lily wandered through the halls, ducking her head low to avoid the curious gazes of the compartment occupants.

She knew they would all be looking at her due to being Harry freaking Potter’s only daughter. She was use to this. Lily hated this treatment. She knew though that it would never change. Her father never intended to be a hero, it was his fate. Lily couldn’t help but admire her father. Who wouldn’t? Lily loved both of her parents but her father was definitely always the person she would go to if her brothers were being horrible. Her mother was there for her as her girl talk partner but her father would always be her protector.

“Oi, if it isn’t little red.” A voice sounded suddenly bringing Lily out of her reprieve. She glanced over to the source of the noise a heaving flush upon her cheeks. Her gaze fell upon a pale blonde boy. He had pale blue eyes, almost silver. They were trained upon her with steely determination. It was almost like he already hated her. But how could he? He doesn’t even know her.

“I’m sorry…who are you?” Lily asked though she felt an unconscious twinge that she already knew the answer. He smirked, glancing back at his companions whom laughed. Lily let out a nervous chuckle though she knew they weren’t laughing with her, they were laughing at her.

“I’m surprised your little bodyguards hadn’t warned you to stay away from me yet.” He spoke a moment later. His voice was smoother now that Lily had a moment to concentrate on it. It sounded refined. Based on the way he was dressed, it was obvious he was rich probably pureblood as well. Both were usually intertwined in the wizarding world.

Then it clicked. Rich, blonde, pureblood.

_Malfoy._

She had heard her uncle Ron speak about the Malfoy’s often when he had consumed a little too much firewiskey. He spoke of Draco Malfoy, a boy whom had terrorized Lily’s parents and her family. The Malfoy’s and Weasley’s had been at locker heads for a long time. The Malfoys wanted only certain magic folk allowed to participate in the Wizarding world. Those born of Muggles were not seen too be of this worth.

Scorpius Malfoy was in Slytherin and in the same year as her brother Albus. She knew because she had vaguely seen Scorpius on the platform three years ago. He had been with his parents. Ron had warned Rose to stay away from him and based on Rose’s distain of most Slytherins it was obvious she had headed this warning. James and Albus hated him. Especially James. He spent a lot of the time in summer planning ways to make the Malfoy boy’s life miserable.

“You’re a Malfoy right?” Lily spoke a second later. The blonde inclined his head his smirk widening.

“Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you little red.” He spoke before stretching out his hand. Lily glanced down at it. It was a pale hand and was unscathed. He obviously hadn’t needed to do any hard work in his life.

“It’s Lily Potter not Little Red.” Lily responded still looking at his hand with an unfathamonable expression. He expected her to just shake his hand? He was apparently her brother’s mortal enemy!

“Lily, what are you doing here?” James asked suddenly appearing, his robes swishing around him. He paused as his gaze landed on whom Lily was talking to. His eyes narrowed and he unconsciously moved in front of Lily, pushing her behind him. “Lily go get changed.” He spoke in a low tone and Lily almost snorted at the boys pissing contest. Scorpius had retracted his hand but he was glancing James down challengingly. Lily could almost smell the testosterone.

“We were only talking James!” Lily insisted unsure why she was even defending the Slytherin. He smirked at this as his gaze slid over to her. James’s grip on her wrist tightened. She could see his knuckles turning white.

Scorpius’ gaze slid back to James as he straightened himself out. “Potter you need to reign in your temper. It’s incredibly becoming.” He spoke in heavy distain. James dragged Lily away toward the bathrooms.

James warned her that day that Scorpius Malfoy wasn’t one of the good guys and she was to stay away from him.

Both were good advice that she should have followed.

—————————

Lily was never alone when Scorpius appeared. Mostly because she was usually around her cousins. Lily hated being alone mostly because she was a naturally social person. Her family was a tight knit group and they looked out for each other.

Usually the Malofy simply tossed a few insults and went on his merry way. But as the group grew, the insults became heavier and the fights became more dangerous. It came to the point that if the Potter/Weasley clan came across any of the Slytherin groups a hex fight usually broke out.

Rumours were flying around that a new rebellion was growing and tension was dividing the wizarding world once more. The minister asked Lily’s father to give a speech and appease the people but it did nothing to calm most. This time Harry Potter didn’t have a bond with these enemies. He may be an auror but how could they fight an enemy that they had no idea who the leader was?

——————

It was in Lily’s fifth year that everything came to a boil. A fourth year hufflepuff was found dead on the borderline of the forbidden forest. People panicked, some going as far to claim that Voldemort had returned when the mere idea would cause mass scale paranoia. Voldemort was dead. But whomever had taken his place was ruthless. People began disappearing. Muggle families went into hiding and Lily barely got to see her father he was out on duty so often.

Lily was about to graduate and she knew she wished to join the fight against the mysterious forces. But her brothers, whom already were members of the reinstated order didn’t want her to. Even her parents didn’t want her to. None of them saw her as strong enough to fight. ‘They all didn’t want to lose her’ at least that’s what they said. But Lily felt weak and useless.

She wanted to fight.

Upon her graduation she began a healer’s internship. But on the side she began researching the death’s trying to find a link. She knew most of the ministry were attempting the same but Lily had always had a sixth sense for these sorts of things. She had this twinge that told her she was missing something.

Something big.

She looked back upon the first murder. The hufflepuff had been well liked. Her name was Olivia. She was a muggleborn which of course was predictable based upon the death’s following afterward. She had long curly hair, which was an auburn reddish colour. Lily was somewhat jealous of Olivia when she had passed her in the hallways when she had been younger. The Hufflepuff had such lovely controllable hair. Unlike her own flaming red mess of what were borderline dreadlocks if not brushed for more than ten minutes a day.

Olivia meanwhile had bright blue eyes compared to Lily’s muddy brown. But she had been a nice enough girl. According to the files on the case (which Lily may or may not have copied from her father’s office) people had said the girl was intending to go to bed and had gone up to her dorm at nine that night. So how did she end up outside if no one saw her leave?

One night as Lily entered her apartment she found herself grabbed from behind and pulled inside. Lily’s hand’s automatically reached for her wand, only to be met with empty pockets. A hand flew across her mouth as she was shoved against the wall. She was facing her attacker found herself staring upon familiar silver eyes.

“Hello Little Red.” A smirk widened upon the boy’s face as Lily gaped at him.

Scorpius Malfoy had disappeared off the radar when he had graduated from Hogwarts. People say he simply didn’t want to be known from his father’s reputation. Other’s thought more sinister things. Lily hadn’t really thought of the boy.

“I hear you have been playing detective. Have to say, can’t do any worse than those swine at the ministry.” He spoke his tone rough as his stubble grazed her cheek and he spoke into her ear. Lily unconsciously shivered though her mind was reeling. How did he know what she was doing?

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Lily mumbled against his hand. He smirked before pulling his hand down to clasp around her neck loosely. If he pressed any harder he would be choking her.

“Silly Red, you forget I have money. Money buys eyes. People see things they wouldn’t usually see, if you catch my drift.” He murmured in her ear before pulling his face back to stare at her. His gaze looked almost neutral. How could someone be so relaxed when they had just attacked someone in their own apartment?

Lily’s gaze narrowed as her free hand (the one that wasn’t pinned in Scorpius’ grip) struggled against the hand around her neck. “Are you saying you have people following me?!” Lily shrieked. She did not like the idea of people following her and reporting back to Scorpius. Why did he even care what she was doing? Unless… Lily struggled harder, feeling suddenly frightened. (Well more than one usually would in a simple home invasion) “IT WAS YOU!” She shrieked and he smirked wider before carelessly using the same hand pinning her other hand to pull the one around his above her head. His other hand came upon her waist in an almost loving caress.

“Well done little detective. Didn’t you even notice? Each girl that I killed shared something of you. Hair, eyes, fire. But none could equal you. My beautiful little fiery red.” He tutted as the hand on her waist moved to push a stray curl off her face. Lily was struggling, shaking visibly.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asked as her body weakened from the struggle. Scorpius Malfoy was stronger than most pureblood men. It was as though he had trained his body to be both strong in muggle capabilities and in magic. Lily could see the magic burning in his eyes, his expression turning almost wild as he laughed loudly.

“Why would I kill you? You are far too much fun to have around little red!” He laughed as he suddenly dropped her. Lily was dazed but her reflexes caused her to immediately jump up now as she was free of her attackers grasp. He simply flicked his wand causing her to shoot back to the floor. Lily groaned as her head had hit the windowsill when she had fallen down. Her hand came upon her head, feeling a light stream of blood beginning to form.

“Then what are you going to do with me?” Lily asked her voice shaking. Lily was usually one to brave a fight but Scorpius Malfoy terrified her. He looked nothing like the cocky boy she had met all those years ago. He looked like a psychopath. He obviously was based on the mutilated state of his victim’s bodies as published in the prophet.

Scorpius glanced down at her silently for a moment and all Lily could hear was the clock ticking on the wall. It sounded oddly comforting despite her situation. Scorpius knelt down beside her his hand skimming her graze and she winced both from the pain and the fact that he was touching her. She turned her head away but her gaze never left his. She still half expected him to suddenly attack her.

“Well I’m glad you asked. You see right now a few of my… _friends_ have someone in our care. He isn’t in a good way. But he could be saved. If you help me.” Scorpius spoke and Lily blinked. “I think it’s in your best interests you help.” He continued as he reached into his pocket and Lily flinched. But instead of bringing out his wand he pulled out a picture, handing it to her.

Her father lay heavily beaten and almost unrecognizable. Lily’s eyes widened and horror began to stir in her gut. She felt sick. She couldn’t let her father die. A world without Harry Potter was a world that was doomed. For her family and for the safety of the world. If Scorpius was already this powerful than whatever he had planned could cost many lives if her father was killed.

Her mind was made up. What Scorpius wanted in exchange for her father’s life was a price she had to pay. “What do you want?” She asked not even glancing up from the photo. Lily could feel Scorpius grin. He obviously wasn’t surprised though.

“I simply adore how self sacrificing you Gryffindor’s are. It makes life so much easier.” Scorpius jibed with a light tut. She glanced at him a scorning expression upon her face. “You are making the right choice little red.”

Lily hated that nickname. Especially when Scorpius Malfoy was the wolf. The boy your mother warned you all about. He was exceptionally handsome even when he was threatening her father’s death. But Lily was no fool. She knew better than to fall for his almost angelic looks.

“What do you want?” She repeated not reacting to his comment. Scorpius twirled her blood stained hair in his fingers.

“You.”


End file.
